Code Geass Season 3?
by belle391
Summary: Everyone thought that Lelouch was already dead, but what if it's not true? What new adventures will they go through and who will be the new characters that will come to his life?
1. Trailer

This happened after everyone thought that Lelouch was already dead but what people don't know is that he's perfectly breathing and in fact is now enjoying his eternal life. Yes you had read right Lelouch now is an immortal and will never die no matter what happens. How did he become alive and who caused it? Do his friends know about this? What about Nunnally does she know that her brother is alive and well? Will he try to take down the government again? And what is in store for him now? Who will be the new characters in his life and what are their roles in this story?

*shows pictures from Code Geass Season 1 and 2*

*then a group of words zooms in*

CODE GEASS SEASON 3

COMING IN SOON


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there my dear reader's so this is the first chapter of Code Geass Season 3 and as I said in the trailer this fanfic is not fully made by me I just make some little comments and this is done with the help of crystal-chan and selene-chan (she wrote this chapter). So please R&R please!!!!

**Level 1: Prologue**

_The year was 2018 (a.t.b.). The 99__th__ emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire – tyrannical dictator Lelouch vi Britannia was killed in ambush by the masked hero - Zero, amidst the public death march leading to the execution of the world's political and military leaders supporting the United Federation of Nations. Peace was restored, and the dreaded F.L.E.I.J.A. battles were put to end. Balance among the three superpowers: the European Union, the Chinese Federation and the Britannian Republic (formerly Britannian Empire) was restored. The existence of a new rising superpower - the United States of Japan, was recognized. The superpowers and independent nations were unified by the protocol of sending ambassadors and submitting military forces to the umbrella party established and governed by Zero – the UFN, with the Black Knights as the international peacekeeping force._

_But after 28 years, the world suffers great economic depression, mainly caused by shortage in energy supply coming from Sakuradite mine. Japan easily takes control of the economy as the main world supplier of Sakuradite. However, the rest of the world, feeling suppressed, seeks solution from a cult disguised as a circle of scientists from premier institutes of the European Union and the Britannian Republic – the Geass Order._

_This is a battle that must be fought in silence, a game that I could only end by winning. As the world faces the future, I must erase the traces of filth from the past. Peace in a world that I have destroyed and created must be kept, for the feared dictator can only die once._

***

"Target at Station12, waiting for station to be cleared", a phone patch voice said.

***

"Today, Tokyo City welcomes the arrival of the much sought-after Britannian-Japanese pianist, 16-year old Ms. Crystal Weinberg." The familiar voice of a female TV reporter is heard, with the screen flashing stills and videos of the young, rose-haired and amethyst-eyed musical prodigy. "She is the younger daughter of the anti-dictator revolution's heroic couple, Sir Gino Weinberg, now a software and electronics company owner and former Britannian Knight of Three, and Kallen Kouzuki – Weinberg, a founding member of the Black Knights."

"Wow, she's really coming from a fierce family, and spent the whole time with her parents in Britannia. Japan awaits her first live performance in her mother's homeland. But I've heard that her mother has lied low from the military since marriage. Milly, you said a while ago that you and Mrs. Weinberg were former classmates in Ashford Academy?"

"Yes," Milly, in her fifties, replied with a still charming voice. "We were even council members. Funny thing is, she always pretended to be sickly to excuse herself from absences when all the while she was fighting battles as BK's ace pilot. Now I've heard that Crystal would also be attending Ashford to complete her high school degree."

***

"Target now at Station 15."

"Hang in there, Jeremiah", commanded the lad with glaring pair of glasses which covers his amethyst eyes and long dark messy hair that has been tied but reaches to his eyes.

"Lelouch-Kun!" said a girl with dark hair with amethyst eyes holding up a chessboard on her hands.  
"Again? You really never grew tired of playing it do you?" Lelouch replied.

"Oh come on you love playing chess especially when I'm your opponent. Orange-kun can wait; robots don't grow old, do they? I can promise you that this will be the last time we'll ever play. I can play all I want when my sister comes."And she gave him a knowing smirk.  
"I used to love playing chess with you until you would constantly insist that I play with you almost every hour." As he said this a chuckle escaped his lips. "And Selene, you wish to play in the middle of this?"

***

"And she has a sister, right?" asked the male newscaster to Milly.

"Yes, her name is Selene. She is graduating from Ashford this year and her mom said that she's pursuing an engineering degree either in Zurich or Berlin."

"And be a member of the Geass Order?"

"Yes" Milly paused and thought awhile. "Perhaps but I don't know."

"It's good if we get to talk to her someday, to know if she's one of Japan's ways of helping out global economy."

"Yes, but I doubt…Let's just say that she's all too different from Ms. Crystal to make public appearances..." said Milly in her _Mona Lisa_ smile.

***

"In Ashford, why not?" Selene teased. "And by the way, welcome to the new student council office. Loved how we reinvented the place? We infused a bit of history since Ashford people played really cool roles during the rebellion."

Lelouch looked around the place and saw photos of some familiar faces.

"There's the F.L.E.I.J.A. and anti-F.L.E.I.J.A. inventor, Miss Anya, Ambassador Nunally and of course, Mom and Dad. Sorry I can't insist on placing your…"

"Of course not, history hates me." He said, slowly laying his fingers on Nunally's portrait.

Selene noticed and said in a gentler tone, "Why don't you show yourself to her?"

"No." Lelouch's loud and quick reply. "I die only once, hurt only once." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Never mind that. I thought you want to play chess?" Lelouch asked in a fresh energetic tone.  
"You really can't turn me down can you?"  
"Of course I can't. How can I ever upset you?" Then, he smiled.

***

"Selene is here, right?" Crystal asked the tall, blue-haired and emerald-eyed student who has been assisting her. His name is Frederik, the student council President.

"My staff made sure that all students are here, so there."

Among a bunch of students nearby, a blue-eyed student in her neat ponytailed peach hair was speaking to someone beside her.

"Selene, I have a feeling that you'll be a star just a few minutes from now." She turned to Selene, and she replied with a smile.

"Georgina, did I just hear you speak to the trashcan?" a silver-haired, amethyst-eyed classmate beside her asked.

Georgina turned to Selene again and was surprised to see a trashcan this time instead. "I-I did? But Rai, where's Selene?"

The guy paused in suspicion, and then reverted to a childish tone. "Oh, maybe she left to get some snack, or maybe she's playing hide and seek. I better go now and find her." He rushed indoors to look for Selene.

Georgina was left wondering. "Where can she be?"

"There's got to be one place she's hiding. I will find out what that girl is really up to." Rai whispered while running.

***

"No, this game's over. I don't stand a chance anymore." Selene quits.  
"That's good assessment. You know, can't win over me without your queen. Is this the fourth time you've lost your queen to me early on? I'm relying on your memory now…"

"Third! Photographic memory doesn't really cover that." She denied. "But sure I will remember how ridiculous you look in that disguise of yours. You, Lelouch, you've never lost your queen in a game?" Selene asked with a sly smile.

He was silent.

"Come on, I want an answer. Have you never lost someone you called Q1?"

"Who told you about that?" He said grinningly, showing that her teasing was working.

"I did. By the way Selene, someone's coming to fetch you." A lady with long, green hair and crimson eyes answered.

"Target now at Station 21." Voice from phone patch remarked.

***

"Wow, just see how Crystal shines like a true gem." Milly said." Now let us listen to her message to the Ashford student body as she receives welcome and special recognition for winning first prize in the recently-held World Music Challenge in Paris, where she represented the USJ, instead of the Britannian Republic."

"Music binds us together." The live feed showed Crystal on the platform set before hundreds of Ashford students in their uniforms. She was wearing an aquamarine dress with thick straps of haltered neckline, pea-sized diamond earrings and a silver chained necklace with a diamond pendant. "I understand that Ashford is a place for young Japanese and Non-Japanese alike, to acquire the best education and enjoy the days of their youth as well. This is why I insisted to spend the rest of my high school days here – all for the sake of unity and togetherness. For so long, I have been away from my big sister, but I never thought that my winning the competition would bring us together, again. She has been with you, but I would like to show her to the world this time.

Ladies and gentlemen, my biggest fan and yet my greatest idol, my best friend, my sister – Selene-Neecham."

***

Rai breaks into the student council's office and finds fellow council member inside.

"Good day Rai-Sempai, how may I help you?" said the dark-haired girl with amethyst eyes.

"I need answers Ammabel." Rai's left iris turns crimson as it projects a glowing, fowl-shaped symbol.

***

Selene steps up the stage in her Ashford uniform. With all people staring at her, the same symbol appears from her left eye, and projects a sphere that covers the entire stage. Selene grabs Crystal down the stage.

***

"Oh, we've lost contact?" Milly exclaimed as the live feed was cut.

***

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and I hope I can find new friends among you soon." The crowd applauds.

Rai, watching from a distance, stares at Selene who stands beside her sister. "I was wrong."

-End of Chapter-

Coming Soon: Level 2: Treaty of Tokyo

There's the first chapter I hope you like it!!! Please review please please!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! So, this is the second chapter of Code Geass Season 3? I hope you'll like it and that I know that's it's still a little bit cloudy but in the next couple of chapters you'll understand everything. *wink*

Note: This chapter was done by Selene-chan!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR THE CHARACTERS HERE

**********

**Level 2: Treaty of Tokyo**

_The year was 2018 (a.t.b.). The 99__th__ emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire – tyrannical dictator Lelouch vi Britannia was killed in ambush by the masked hero - Zero, amidst the public death march leading to the execution of the world's political and military leaders supporting the United Federation of Nations._

_But after 28 years, the world suffers great economic depression, mainly caused by shortage in energy supply coming from Sakuradite mine. Japan easily takes control of the economy as the main world supplier of Sakuradite. However, the rest of the world, feeling suppressed, seeks solution from a cult disguised as a circle of scientists from premier institutes of the European Union and the Britannian Republic – the Geass Order. CC. and I once thought that we have destroyed the Order completely, but for reasons that are yet to be found out, we were wrong. Now, the Order has complete access to funding from the European Union and the Britannian Republic, but output has been surprisingly low since their establishment. _

_I have not spoken to Suzaku for three years now, and what surprises me is that Zero is about to sign an agreement that the UFN would support the Geass Order – the very Order he helped me destroy - today. And King Schneizel has been behaving differently lately. Will he also support the power that kept him captive for years? And Nunally, she knows about the geass, why is she supporting its evil now? _

_No geass ability and just the code; no more knights, just a few men left; and I am now at war against powerful men and women who have gained access to scientific, magical and political powers. Sure they know that C.C. still lives, so I must protect her. Does that mean that I should also protect myself?_

***

Lelouch in his disguise drives a cargo truck with C.C. beside him. "She's quite a weapon. Her ability does not require eye contact. I thought such powers only come from the Order; never thought it could also come from you", he asked.

"The Order only came from me, Lelouch; just that they've made it more monstrous than I am. Nevertheless, we're the same sort of things." She replied, staring at the side window. "And besides, her generation is unlike the others I have seen."

"You mean…"

***

"I hope you're okay with this. I told Frederik that I'm bringing you straight to my room right after your speech. You wore the lenses I sent you, right?" Selene, with the geass symbol on her left eye, asked Crystal while waiting inside the cargo.

"Oh yes," Crystal removed the amethyst-colored lenses, revealing her aquamarine eyes. She gives it back and Selene keeps it in a special case. "What was that for again?"

"So you won't see the dummies I left there." She said this as the symbol disappeared from her eye. "Thanks, Orange-Kun!" She said to the monitor which shows the interior of a luxury car. The driver comes in after opening the door for passengers, into which no one appears to enter. He has thick blue hair and a strange patch attached on the left part of his face.

"How grateful of you to call me that way", the driver replied.

***

"Yes Lelouch," C.C. replied. "I told you that the geass power acquired from my code depends what one truly wants. This generation no longer asks to bend the will of mankind for what oneself sees is the way to a better world. I think it's mainly because they now recognize that better worlds could exist within them."

"Thus, the Power of Shinkiro – the power of illusory view", Lelouch added.

"They're a stronger breed, Lelouch – more self-sufficient and less political."

***

"Would you like to have the same power I possess, Crystal?" Selene asks as she hands a slice of sandwich to her sister.

"No, just want to see you do something great for me. I want a ski resort setting, they say that you have good ones here in Japan", Crystal asks smilingly.

"Of course", Selene projects the geass symbol from her left eye. She closes her eyes and sees Crystal and herself in winter clothes. Glad by how she can easily make her sister's wish come true, "Stick with me and you'll get more of these fascinating things", she said.

"We're here. Get out of there, both of you." Lelouch remarked while opening the cargo.

Crystal, with the red ring surrounding her irises chuckled, "A talking bear!"

Lelouch was upset.

***

"Now we're leaving the situation in Ashford due to some technical difficulties." Milly said. "Meanwhile, let us check out the Tokyo Convention enter where UFN Secretary-General Zero is about to sign the Treaty of Tokyo, which provisions that all UFN members, including the United States of Japan, would support the Geass Order in search for better ways of providing the world with non-Sakuradite power sources. Come in, Andrew."

"Yes, Milly" said the field reporter. "Today, we witness a turning point in history, where the world will unite to solve a global problem, and again, the hero at the center of the situation is Zero. Earlier today we spotted the early arrival of officials such as Ambassador Antony Stalin of the European Union, King Schneizel la Britannia of the Britannian Republic, Empress Tianzi Li of the Chinese Federation, Ambassador Oghi Kaname and Prime Minister Someragi of the United States of Japan to witness this event. Now we can see our Secretary General, Lord Zero entering the Convention hall, together with the officials of the Geass Order, Dr. Nina Einstein and Professor Kanon Geass. The Geass Order was named after the renowned scientist and inventor, Professor Geass of the Zurich Technological Institute, who discovered the harmful effects of Sakuradite to the environment and the possibility of depletion of these mineral resources in less than a decade."

"That's rather stupid," a dark-haired girl a few meters away murmured while removing amethyst contact lenses from her brown eyes. "My dad said that the evidences were just falsified. The scientific community surprisingly recognized his theory."

"Get rid of your pride Miss Asplund, we've got work to do." Selene, in her Black Knights disguise, grabbed Ammabel.

***

Zero rises to the platform and is about to give his address. The audience awaits.

***

"What's this? We've lost contact again?" said Milly inside the news studio.

"Lord Zero!!!" a thin voice from the isle is heard. "I am Crystal Weinberg, a young pianist and daughter of your former personal guard, Kallen Kouzuki-Weinberg."

"Yes, I've been hearing about you. What brings you here?" The masked hero replied.

"Sir, before you deliver your speech, I wish to give the audience a brief performance before we go on. This is my way of apologizing to Britannia for choosing to represent Japan in a recent competition."

"How rude", "She doesn't have a sense of timing", such whispers from the audience can be heard. Zero was silent for a moment. "Carry on, Ms. Weinberg." He finally said.

"It is my pleasure to play this exotic piece on the Tokyo Convention Hall's Grand Piano. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Toccata and Fugue in D minor, by Johann Sebastian Bach – a challenging piece intended for the organ but now I perform before you to exhibit my skill as musician and arranger as well." A deep breath from Crystal, and she started playing a masterpiece.

***

"All media signals have been cut off, Sir." Ammabel reported over a communication line.

"Nine minutes everyone, let's get this done!" Lelouch, hiding in a corner of the hall, wearing his Zero costume said over the line. "Selene, give them all a nice view."

"We are nothing but silhouettes who work in disguise. Nevertheless, we work for peace. We are the Shadow Knights!" Selene declared to herself while projecting the geass symbol from her left eye, with a red sphere that soon covered the entire hall.

While Crystal stuns the hall with her performance, Jeremiah and Ammabel roamed in their masked Black Knights disguise, all at Lelouch's command.

"I will take care of Zero", Lelouch said over the line.

***

"I'm sorry sir, taking videos of her performance is not allowed" the disguised Jeremiah confiscated a camera from a foreign diplomat, and immediately turned it off.

"Oh, I am sorry Madame." The diplomat kept his camera in his pocket.

***

"Not a single camera in the hall is now working Lelouch" Ammabel said.

"You can work now" Selene confirmed.

***

Zero was sitting near the podium, listening to the stunning performance. Then, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He stood up to pinned down whoever it was. To his surprise, he can see nothing, but feel that he is holding into someone.

***

"Zero dummy on, now there are three of you; and remember that he can't see you." Selene said.

***

"Move it Suzaku, it's me!" Lelouch said.

"I am not Suzaku." Zero opened a portion of his mask to show his geass-marked eye.

"Whatever you are, I command you to die!" the masked hero said.

-End of Chapter-

Coming Soon: Level 3: Infinity

********

So there! That's Chapter 2 of Code Geass Season 3??? Please REVIEW….

Thanks to

aerish

Christal

Next chapter will be uploaded after seven reviews…. SO REVIEW NOW….

XD


	4. Special Chapter

Code Geass has a complicated plot because those who possess the code are almost omniscient, so you won't often see them investigating details. In this special "chapter", we are revealing details which are central to the development of the plot, but may not appear relevant if revealed in later chapters.

Lelouch is alive. He received the code from Charles. He was able to use his geass after destroying Charles, some might argue. Our theory is there is controlled transition from geass to code. You can think of it as metamorphosis. First, a person receives geass ability and practices the power to its full potential, like a caterpillar mustering strength by eating all it can. Once a geass user is powerful enough, it becomes able to destroy a "code body", which is immortal, and receive a "code seed" which is ready to be the geass user's "code body" anytime soon. However, the geass user is still in his "geass body", which is still mortal and geass-able. This is like the cocoon stage. For its own "code body" to be born, the mortal geass body must die first. This happened to Lelouch in the Zero Requiem. Alas, the butterfly is born.

Geass Order still exists. The remaining members of the order were shown defeated by Suzaku before the operation of Charles' Ragnarok Connection. We thought that Charles expected that someone would be on his way, so of course he would not bring all his remaining disciples to be destroyed with the others. Why begin the geass conspiracy only now? Say that some from the freaky members of the Order survived, political strategies are unlikely to come from any of them. We can blame the schemes of Kanon and his obsession for restoring Schneizel to power. Lelouch and C.C. are also surprised that former activities of the Order seemed to be blocked from their supposed geass-related "omniscience". Even present major activities of the Order, and their motives in doing so, remain unclear to their consciousness. This leads to the suspicion that they have come up, or are working on an experiment to create something that can block the powers of the code, much like a Geass Canceller – the Code Canceller.

In this "chapter", we also came up with the description of new characters; most of them are from Ashford and are related to original Code Geass R1 and R2 Characters. Choose your pick on whom to keep an eye on.

**Character Definition:**

From Ashford Academy:

**Crystal Weinberg**

Younger daughter of Gino and Kallen Weinberg and is a gifted pianist who began competing in international competitions at the age of 14. At a very young age, she was initially taught by her mother how to play the piano who became a music teacher after retiring from the military. Crystal soon turned out to be a prodigy and was taught further by Britannian coaches until she was 16, when her mother hired a Japanese coach, after which she won first place. Because of her young age and friendly personality, it seems unlikely that she would resort to violence. However, she participates in the activities of the Shadow Knights to show support to her sister who confides only to her in their family.

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Age: 16

Birthday: September 6, 2030

Former School Attended: Ernst Academy of Britannia

Award: 1st Prize, Piano Division, World Music Challenge 2046 (Country Represented: United States of Japan); 3rd Prize, Piano Division, World Music Challenge 2045 (Country Represented: Britannian Republic); 3rd Prize, Piano Division, World Music Challenge 2044 (Country Represented: Britannian Republic)

**Selene Weinberg **

First-born of the Weinberg sisters and new contractor of C.C., she maintains a low profile in Ashford especially after receiving the geass contract. She joined the LID Club* after the Chess Club was dissolved since it was a club that calls for least participation since they only receive requests from other clubs to design their headquarters. She is expected to attend one of the prestigious technological schools in the European Union and be a member of the Geass Order. Why she secretly fights the Geass Order as well as how she was chosen by C.C. is yet to be revealed, though it is implied that she has a rebellious tendency and is completely aware of the truth behind the Black Rebellion and the Zero Requiem.

Hair color: Lustrous Black

Eye color: Violet

Birthday: October 29, 2028

Age: 18

Club(s): LID Club*, Chess Club (DISSOLVED)

Other Affiliation(s): Shadow Knights

Geass Ability: Illusory View

**Ammabel Asplund**

Only daughter of Lloyd Asplund and Sayoko Shinozaki** and a member of the Shadow Knights, she fights to restore the honor of her father who refused to join the Geass Order and has become nothing more than a curator at the Ashford Museum, where replicas of the Knightmare frames such as the Shinkiro, Guren Seiten and Lancelot Albion are kept. Being the daughter of Sayoko makes her most skillful in physical combat among the Shadow Knights, and her father who has the habit of corrupting funds provides her with gadgets and perhaps, a Knightmare frame in the near future.

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Age: 17

Birthday: October 3, 2028

Club(s): Student Council (Treasurer)

Other Affiliation(s): Shadow Knights

**Rai Maldini**

He has a geass ability that is similar to Lelouch though its source has not been revealed yet. Among the Ashford students, he is the one who holds suspicion against Selene's activities. His parents have not yet been named, though it must be noted that he has the same surname as Kanon Maldini from Code Geass R2.

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Violet

Age: 18

Birthday: August 15, 2028

Club(s): Student Council (Vice-President), Chess Club (DISSOLVED)

Geass Ability: Absolute Obedience

**Frederik Tamaki**

Son of Black Knights members Shinichiro Tamaki and Mutsuki Minase, he is the popular, confident and bossy leader of the Ashford Academy Student council. He has a tendency to brag about his organizing strategies though it is more likely that good ideas would come from his subordinates, especially Rai.

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Green

Age: 18

Birthday: February 27, 2028

Club(s): Student Council (President)

**Kaur Chawla **

She is about to appear in the next chapters as the niece of Rakshata Chawla. As auditor, she is expected to work alongside Ammabel in the student council, so we'll see how an Asplund-Chawla partnership would work.

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: Green

Age: 18

Birthday: July 23, 2028

Club(s): Student Council (Auditor)

**Hannah Tohdoh**

Daughter of members of the Black Knights, Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Nagisa Chiba, she is the youngest member of the student council who is about to befriend Crystal upon the latter's attending Ashford.

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Green

Age: 16

Birthday: July 19, 2030

Club(s): Student Council (Secretary)

**Georgina Alstreim **

She is Selene's classmate, bestfriend and Anya Alstreim's distant relative.

Hair color: Peach

Eye color: Blue

Age: 18

Birthday: March 3, 2028

Club(s): LID Club*

**Aldrin Nu **

He is the first-born of Kaname Oghi and Villeta Nu who uses the maiden name of his mother while teaching Physics and Math in Ashford to escape from the public eye, since his father is the former Prime Minister and now Ambassador of USJ to the UFN.

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Brown

Age: 28

Birthday: December 15, 2018

Others:

**Kanon Geass**

Yes, he is Kanon Maldini, the faithful servant of then Prince Schneizel el Britannia from Code Geass R2 after 28 years. The reason why he dropped his surname and how he got to the Order is yet to be revealed.

*LID stands for Landscaping and Interior Design.

**We know. The Lloyd-Sayoko pair is quite unexpected, but we just thought they just have the most compatible genes to mix together to come up with an interesting character.


	5. Chapter 3

Hello there minna!!! So, here's the 3rd chapter for Code Geass Season 3? To make the introductions I give you the clamp school detectives from my other fanfic Detective's Fairy (I don't own Clamp School Detectives)

Nokoru: Hey there everyone! Today we'll introduce to you the newest chapter of this fanfic.

Akira: The president is right, and to make things clear Belle doesn't own anything and she's not the one who made this fic.

Nokoru: Yeah all the credit in this fanfic goes to Selene-chan!

Suoh: Seriously! Both of you had time to do this stupid introduction and you don't have time for the school paper works!

Nokoru: Uh oh! The evil secretary is here! We have to go now, please review everyone!

**Level 3: Infinity**

"I am not Suzaku. Whatever you are, I command you to die!" Zero said.

"You're fake and pathetic!" Lelouch removed his right hand glove and slipped his bare hand through Zero's sleeve, touching him through. "We'll see who you are."

"Why wouldn't you – ", Zero was stopped by the images he saw.

As a child, he runs after someone he calls father. He stumbles upon a door, opens it, sees a woman hanging dead and he screams.

"Mother!".

He falls on water and is picked up by a mechanical arm in the middle of drowning. He is laid on a rigid bed-like surface. As soon as he opens his eyes, he is blinded by bright light from four lamps on top of him. His limbs are fastened that he cannot escape. The lights slowly dimmed and the straps that bound him loosened, he ran in the middle of darkness. He stops when he encounters a man about to stab a raven-haired girl of his age. He pushed the man away but the man stab himself instead with bloodstained glass fragment. He heard the girl whisper, "You're not…No!" but as he turned around, she was already running away, and her image faded in the darkness. He looked at the dead man once more, and saw in his reflection from the bloodstained glass that he was wearing the mask of Zero. He turned around and saw a prison cell, with a lean, brown-haired Japanese man with slightly wrinkled face inside. "Forgive me, my son" the man pleaded. "You have wronged her more", Zero replied in a sarcastic tone, "So bring my mother back to life and I will forgive you, Suzaku Kururugi."

***

"Who's the new guy?" C.C. began nagging Lelouch through telepathy. "You never learn, do you? I told you to trust your instincts. It's not Suzaku, isn't he?"

"You were right." Lelouch replied through his mind as he was moving the freezing masked man aside. "Shadow Knights," he ordered through the communication line, "Execute Option 11. C.C., play L2 Record No.4. Are you now -"

"Yes, Lelouch, more than ready." C.C. interrupted as she wore the black mask which resembles that of Zero, only that it is colored silver and black instead of violet and indigo. She was in complete guise: a silken silver cape that is blood red in its rear, satiny silver suit with black linings, velvety black gloves, and a blood red brooch that fastens the black cape which is shaped like a leveled figure-eight – the symbol for infinity.

***

"Show's over." Selene watched Lelouch take the Secretary-General's seat. As soon as the other Zero was injected with sleep-inducing drug and hid by Jeremiah, the geass mark disappeared from her left eye. She watched her sister at the peak of her performance, playing the climatic last movement of the musical piece.

"Actually, show has just begun." Ammabel opposed the friend's former statement while swinging something which seems to be a flash drive on her hand. "All media signals are now active", Ammabel reported over the line.

***

The audience applauded Crystal's perfect finale. Even those who found her number untimely at first somehow were moved by her performance: a nine-minute affair of genius and passion.

Zero rose from his seat to deliver his speech. He acknowledged the performance and later on called for another round of applause.

"I wrote that for him." Kanon whispered to Nina who was sitting beside him on the platform. Nina ignored him.

"Dr. Kanon Geass and members of the Order…" Zero began addressing the audience. "Today, we celebrate twenty-eight years of victory against tyranny. It is today that we remember, that our hope, our courage and faith can triumph over evil and send the demon Lelouch vi Britannia to the grave!".

The audience, mainly delegates and media, stood and began yelling "Zero! Zero!...".

"Self-slanderer." Selene said in a low voice, and then she joined the crowd in cheering.

"Lord Zero." A deep, manly voice rang from nowhere.

The audience was shaken with fear and curiosity. Who could be this man? No, not another interruption. But this voice, unlike Ms. Weinberg, wouldn't seem to politely present a request. It commands. It threatens. But Zero was firm and composed, "Who is it that summons me? Show yourself!"

"As you wish." The unknown voice replied.

"Launch, Ganymede Beta!" Ammabel exclaimed while maneuvering the handbrake on a knightmare cockpit's dashboard.

The sound of explosion filled the hall. As the audience rose from the shower of debris, they saw the noontime daylight freely peeking through the crashed ceiling. Then the greatest surprise made its way through the convention hall. It was a royal blue knightmare with a heavily ornamented armor, brown eyes and a golden pair of three-feathered energy wings. It is also armed with two pairs of Slash Harkens: one pair on the wrists and another in front of the shoulders. On its right shoulder stood a caped figure with a silver and black mask, complementing the frightening sight with his cackling.

"Black Knights!" Zero signaled his men. Four Akatsukis on guard released Slash Harkens, each one aimed at a limb of the blue knightmare. Then, Ganymede Beta decisively swayed a pair golden Maser Vibration Swords. The next thing people saw were Akatsuki Slash Harken heads falling to the ground. Then, the knightmare fired numerous energy bolts from its wing system, which become straps that bound the Akatsukis to the wall.

"Futile," the man in the silver mask teased Zero's move. "Twenty-eight years without much warfare has changed you, Zero."

"Is that Ganymede or Lancelot?" Nina thought of the advanced knightmare. Then, she saw Kanon's worried face. "This is unexpected." She told Kanon. "It seems that he won't need the speech you wrote anymore."

Kanon, with locked arms, sweaty palms and tense forehead, was deeply anxious for his puppet Zero.

"Do you insult my skills as a commander? I do not seek to convince you if you think that your 'army' is better prepared today. And if ever I changed, I can assure you it is not be because I have lost my manners. Violently barging in the middle of a conference?" Zero defensively said.

"But you asked me to just show myself, you didn't say that you like it best when it least threatens you," the man cackled again and replied. "But oh, how could I forget to introduce myself on a debut?" Then, he laughs at himself. "I am L.L. Lord Lemniscus that is – the beginning and the end," he paused a while and then, "or should I say, without an end."

"And so L.L., I suppose you did not ruin the Tokyo Convention Center for nothing." Zero was impatient at his madness.

"Of course." L.L. replied quickly. "I came here to challenge power."

"You mean rebellion?" A skeptic Zero asked.

"If it takes rebellion to find the truth then it is." L.L. replied. "You see, Zero, your UFN was a brilliant idea. The plan was to create a world where there is a monopoly of power, through which you shall make yourself the center of our universe, wasn't it?" He declared with arms outstretched. "But you're no god. You see, the world only has enough resources to sustain a few. Hasn't this crisis made you rethink your values? Your democracy is failing you. For how long will you allow your people to suffer? I thought that your enemy is tyranny, but power corrupts. You have become the very evil you swore to fight. For how long do you wish to bask in the seat of absolute power?"

"Lord Lemniscus, you do not seem to understand how democracy works. It is not an absolute claim to power. Democracy is power built upon the people's wishes. Unlike our enemies who grabbed authority by force, we rule only according to the will of our people."

"Long live Zero!"

"Zero!" the crowd cheered.

"Not bad." Kanon told Nina while mimicking the gesture for applause. Again, it was as if Nina heard nothing of him.

"But shall the will of your people solve your problems? Your finite nature is betraying you. Answer me: for how long do you intend to wear that mask? For how long shall we keep the faith that you are the Zero we have always 'known'? For how long shall you be Zero?" L.L. asked at the top of his voice.

"For as long as the people need me, I shall be Zero."

"I see." L.L. had a subtle tone once more. "But, wouldn't you – like – _die_?"

"I'm sorry, this would quite hurt." Ammabel, who was already aiming at Zero in the Factsphere, fired bullets at him.

"Zero!!!" A blonde-haired old man rushed to stand before Zero as cover.

***

"What? He still had your command? Someone's really messing up with us!" C.C. spoke to Lelouch's mind.

Lelouch, who was bathed with Schneizel's blood knelt down to lay the king's body down. "Go on with your act and leave this place quick. We've earned ourselves more enemies. I'll get to the bottom of this mess." Lelouch replied to C.C.

The crowd was in total shock, beholding the bloody remains of Schneizel's martyrdom. The silence was broken by Ambassador Nunally's shrill cry, "Brother!".

The man in the silver mask raised his right hand to demand attention. "Ladies and gentlemen," then, pointing his hand to Zero and Schneizel's direction, "we have barely begun." The advanced knightmare flew away at lightning speed, leaving behind the echoes of the masked madman's laughter.

***

Ambassador Nunally, teary-eyed on her wheelchair, approached Zero and Schneizel with the aid of an assistant.

Such reunion with his sister was out of Lelouch's plan. Whether Nunally has always felt Schneizel's tender side, or it was only because his geass tamed him somehow, he wasn't sure of, but for Nunally to cry so hard, like a child once more, is surely out of pain.

Then, Nunally spoke with her voice breaking, "Zero, it is indeed today that we are to remember Lelouch."

Ganymede Beta is Ammabel's knightmare, named after the third-generation prototype piloted by Marianne vi Britannia

-End of Chapter-

Coming Soon: Level 4: Old Friends

AN:

L.L. – to be read as L2

Lemniscus is the Latin term for lemniscates, the symbol for infinity.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So there's the 3rd chapter as the trio had said earlier I didn't made this fic, I only edited some of it. Please review everyone and if you have some questions just post them in the reviews hehehe….

Again please please review!!! Oh and thanks for those who had already reviewed this fic.

Sapphire3Amethyst

AnimeLover1993

selenelamperouge

Christal

aerish


	6. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone!!! Sorry for the late uploading since Selene-chan is taking up her summer classes and will be quite busy on her studies. So, in behalf of Selene-chan I apologize for the slow uploading of this story…

Okay here's the newest chapter of 'Code Geass Season 3?'; Old Friends. We hope you'll like it and please review!

DISCLAIMER: Code Geass is not ours and will never be.

**Level 4: Old Friends**

"Zero, it is indeed today that we remember Lelouch." Ambassador Nunally uttered her brother's name with much breakout of emotion. To her, it was déjà vu. She reached for Schneizel's hand much like how she did to Lelouch's twenty-eight years ago. "Do you remember as well?" Nunally asked to test the man behind the mask.

It was now clear to Zero. Nunally's tears were not just for Schneizel, they were for Lelouch. She cried for _him_. But he knew that he should keep on hiding. "The world shall remember Schneizel differently. He was a loyal ally to the very end." Lelouch felt defeated. His goal was somehow realized: to thwart the signing of the contract between the Geass Order and the UFN and to introduce a mysterious persona that will initiate uprising to break the illusion of peace. But he failed to kill Zero in public. If only L.L. successfully killed Zero, Nunally would easily take over the UFN. A Nunally leadership would then be more transparent and less likely to be an object of conspiracy.

Nunally watched Zero lay Schneizel's body to the floor. "I knew from the moment you declared support for the Order. You are a replacement from the Geass Order. We do not object to your actions because most people would rather believe you than us." Then, she looked at him, as if she could see his eyes through the mask. "I wish you knew how much the first Zero gave up in creating a better world. Then, you would do better in protecting the interest of your people."

Lelouch knew that at this point, he cannot stay any closer to Nunally. The more she speaks, the more he hears references to Lelouch, the more it becomes clear that Nunally goes on living to make sure that his wishes are fulfilled. Thus, the more it becomes more difficult for him to hide his emotions. Perhaps to Nunally, tables have been turned, and it was her time to return the favor to Lelouch who might be watching over her in the afterlife.

Zero stood up as he was about to leave. Black Knights came to assist in moving Schneizel's body. The media crowded over, asking for an ambush interview with Zero, but he ignored them. Instead, he knelt before Ambassaor Nunally and kissed her hand. "It was a stressful day for you, Ambassador. Please get some rest." Then, in a louder voice, "Your brother's life was not any less precious than mine, yet he chose to give it up to save me. Please extend my condolences to your family and the rest of Britannia." As he left the hall, he looked back to take another glimpse of the Ambassador, who was beside Senator Guilford and his wife, Cornelia. He was after all, watching over Nunally, from a distance much closer than she thinks.

***

Selene, still in her Black Knights disguise, with the translucent mask worn down, picked up Zero from the main entrance of the convention center. As they left in the tinted, black limousine, Lelouch removed his mask and took a deep breath. Selene watched him through the rear view. "Jeremiah took the other Zero. In case we'll need their help later, we'd just have to tell them. I wore a homing device. Now, where are we heading again?"

"To the Shinjuku Headquarters." He payed little attention, looking outside, through the glass window.

"Yeah, like I know where that is." She said sarastically.

"I'll lead you there, okay?" Lelouch glanced at her in the rear view, showing with his eyes that he is quite angry. "Now turn left."

"It must be hard for you Lelouch." C.C. began another telepathic conversation.

"I never get used to it, but I would just be glad that she lives on without hating herself. I only wonder how things would change for Kanon now that Schneizel is dead." Lelouch replied to her.

Then, he heard Selene speak. "Please, Lelouch, let this be the first and last time that my sister is coming with us. It's too dangerous, how unexpected things happen." She pleaded in a more respectful tone.

Lelouch, instead of responding to Selene's request, gave a command instead. "Selene, you should help me out if I would have to remove the mask."

"But I don't know who _their_ Zero is." Selene argued. She knows that her power is limited. If she doesn't know how the other Zero looks like, she could not possibly give an illusion to cover Lelouch.

"You do, actually."

***

Jeremiah was driving the cargo truck on their way back to the Shadow Knights Headquarters. It is actually the Ashford Museum basement, which Lloyd Asplund managed to connect to the Ashford Academy basement located nearby. The cargo carries C.C., Ammabel and Crystal, feasting on a box of pizza. On the other side are Ganymede Beta and the other Zero, still in quiet slumber.

Ammabel suddenly felt that she lost her appetite. "I'm Schneizel's murderer. The world will surely hate me." Ammabel whispered, wrapping herself in her arms.

"It's not your fault, it was out of plan. No one else would know that you're Ganymede's pilot." Crystal assured her. Then she spotted Zero in one corner, with C.C. trying to remove his mask. "C.C.?"

"It would be easier to keep an eye on him without this." She spread her hand around the mask and it was unlocked, then she finally put the mask down, revealing the man's face.

"Rai?" Ammabel exclaimed.

"You know him?" Crystal curiously asked.

"Of course, and your sister too!" Ammabel replied.

"He's Selene's boyfriend." C.C. added.

***

"I have nothing to do with him!" Selene told Lelouch, with her face flushed.

"If so, then good. That boy was raised in hatred. I don't see him giving you a bright future and a happy family. If you are to choose a man for yourself - "

"You suck at preaching." Selene stopped him. "And besides, you're not my father, okay."

"Turn right." Lelouch ordered.

***

Upon arriving at the Shinjuku Headquarters, Zero was welcomed by Black Knights giving reports that the heads of the Geass Order would come to meet him tomorrow. As they head towards Zero's room, they chose to visit first the detention area. A door that led to another cell was marked "Restricted".

By night, Ammabel gave Selene the signal that she has arrived with her father.

"Lloyd, you are in charge of jamming the security cameras." Lelouch told a tall, slender old man through Selene and Ammabel's communication line.

"That's easy!" He boasted. "I've done my homework, and I've already mapped the place. We're heading to the control room. My daughter here will cover me."

"That's good to hear. Execute Special Operation now."

Ammabel used stun needle guns for them to pass security. Upon arriving at the control room, she engaged three men in physical combat and managed to beat them up easily."Wow, how you've learned from your Mom!" Lloyd commented on Ammabel's fighting skills while replacing the memory disk. Then, he gave the signal to Lelouch and Selene.

Selene activated her geass. They walked their way without even being noticed by the guards. Selene stood in front of one guard and waved her hand a few inches from his face, but he did not respond at all. Selene waved to the nearest security camera. Ammabel and Lloyd, who watched from the control room, chuckled. Lelouch, still wearing the mask, grabbed her arm upon seeing that she was joking around. Her slipping step made a slight scratchy sound on the floor.

"Who's there?" The guard looked around, but he saw nothing.

***

Lelouch and Selene arrived at the restricted area. He took two keys from his pocket which he found in Zero's room a while ago. Each key looked like a knightmare's activation key, and labeled "Suzaku Kururugi". Lelouch opened the first door, which was fully opaque, metallic and heavy. Selene released another red wave from her left eye, to make it appear as if the door was still closed in case anyone comes. The open door revealed a long, dim-lighted hallway which led to another door. Zero opened the door, and signaled Selene to stay outside. He saw a man sleeping on the floor, wearing white all around, his wrists tied together at the back. It was Suzaku Kururugi. As Zero's mask cast his shadow on him, he woke up. He must have not received a visit in a long time for him to notice Zero's shadow, even while asleep.

"Rai?" Suzaku's eyes brightened up to see that it was Zero. "I knew you were coming, my son."

"That's his father?" Selene thought as she peeked through the slightly open door. The man was slightly wrinkled, brown-haired but with noticeable traces of gray hair on his head. He was evidently Japanese.

"No, Suzaku." Lelouch removed his mask. "It's me." It was a raven-haired teenage boy with piercing amethyst eyes looking straight to him. "I know how much you miss your son, but you must speak to me first."

"Lelouch," Suzaku knows he has a _lot_ to explain. They have not spoken for at least three years. He is one of the few people who know that Lelouch is still alive, yet Lelouch never knew that he has a son. "Forgive me, I - "

"Before I scold you, as your friend, I should save you from this damned place first, right?" Lelouch smiled.

Lelouch loosened the ties on Suzaku's wrist, then Selene entered the room to help him stand. "Come with us Sir, we also have your son." Selene told Suzaku.

"Lloyd, we already have your favorite pilot. We'll go first, then meet us outside. Secure everything when you leave." Lelouch, putting his mask on again, ordered Lloyd in the control room.

***

"Suzaku Kururugi, nice to see you again!" Lloyd gave Suzaku a pat on the back upon meeting him. "This is my daughter, Ammabel. The other girl is Gino's daughter, Selene." They both bowed before Suzaku, and he noticed that Gino's daughter actually looks more like Lelouch. "Shall we go now?"

"Lloyd, Selene stays here." Lelouch said.

A/N(from Selene-chan): aerish, here comes your hero! Suzaku at his 40's doesn't look that bad. Think of Tom Cruise!

-End of Chapter-

Coming Soon: Level 5: Dreaming of Lelouch

SO, there's the 4th chapter for this fanfiction. Please review!!!!


End file.
